Connor hates monkeys
by AmbushImagine
Summary: Connor hates monkeys , see how he proves this in the teams first slumber party/sleepover (Oops, rated something else accidentally)


Mount Justice was having a quite Friday night , with all its inhabitans inside , chuckling and having a good time .

All the members of the Young Justice were dressed in pajama's (expect Megan who was wearing a night gown ) excited about their first sleep over as a team . Robin had come up with the idea a few days ago , and the team agreed , on the condition that he would come without his mask or his shades on . That was exactly what he did , no mask , but he had lens on , making his eyes gleam with emerlad green .

"So , these slumber parties , what do you do in them ? asked the Martian

It was her first slumber party , her's , Aqualad's and Superboys.

"Nah , nothing much , truth or dare , pillow figths , raiding the kitchen (Wally's favourite part.)

you know , just feelin' the aster . Smiled Robin

"It seems kind of childish to me ." said the blonde archer .

Of course , she was older than Robin , but she just completley tried to deny the fact that she was actually ENJOYING this slumber party .She atleast got more time with her family , her REAL family , not like her completely messed up dad.

"Lets start with truth or dare ?" suggested the ebony haired boy .

"I'll go first !" said Wally .

"Aqualad." said the red head , a smile spreading over his freckled face .

"Truth or Dare ?" he asked eagerly .

"I assume 'dare' would be the right choice."

"I dare you , to break dance!"

Kaldur stared at Wally for a momment . "Break dance?"

"Yeah just drop some move!" protested Robin .

Kaldur looked confused , he wrigged his arms a bit and it looked like he was trying to do the moon walk (yeah ... dont ask where he'd learnt that) He slipped on the torch light that Artemis had brought , he gave a short gasp , and fell flat on the floor .

Robin and Wally went into hysteric laugther , almost making them roll out of the mat they had set .

"Ok Baywatch , me next!" demanded the blonde .

"Robin , truth or dare ?" she asked , an evil grin tugging at her lips .

"Uh... truth?"

Yes! This was her momment , her momment to find out if Richard was Robin like she had always suspected !

"Is there a girl in your school name Artemis , who has blonde hair ?"

Robin looked tensed up. Ha! She knew it ! He got her with the mask trick alright , but now she got him surrounded .

Fortunately , Robin had another idea which could save his identity , he clutched his pilliow and threw it on Wally's face .

"Hey , you just started a war !" the ginger threw a pillow back on him , and the pillow fight began , all expect superboy and Artemis .

"Pretty dissapointed huh?" she said with a sigh , as she saw ever KALDUR figthing with the pillows.

Superboy shook his head , "I hate monkeys!" he was staring at Wally's pajams's and looked like he was going to tear them apart . He quickly joined in the fight too when Megan decided to hit him with her pillow .

Artemis frowned deeply , he had got her again .

"Hey!" she screamed as a pillow hit her face .

"Oh , you do NOT want to do this Baywatch!? she yelled grabbing her own pillow .

After a long time of pillows smacking others faces , the team stopped , and decided it was time for the creepy stories .

Wally and Robin were whispering something , and the Wally walked out of the room saying he needed to answer the 'natures call' .

"Ok ,-" Robin begans setting up his voice in a serious tone .

"There was this legend that said , ever friday night , the souls of dark and fear would encounter all the places picking their victims randomly from all over the world , first the souls wet their victims with BLOOD from the river of misery , and then the ghostly hand of the souls grab ONE victim , to join them in their hunt for revenge ." ended Robin .

Megan was trembeling , and holding Connors hand tight . Artemis was actually enjoying the fact that she wasn't scared , and Aqualad looked lost , he didn't look like he understood one thing .

Artemis screamed when red liquid was poured over her and a hand grabbed her from the darkness . She was terrified but then ...

"Hey , Wally !"

He was holding a bucket full of ketchup , squeezed into pure water .

"Great , now I'll have to go change!"

She grabbed her bag and headed to the girls room .

Everyone expect Kaldur , who was still lost could not resist to chuckle .

"Can we eat now?" Wally said , though still giggling ,

"Go get some popcorn , its movie time ." said Robin .

"As long as I get to eat it ." called back the speedster .

Artemis enterd the room , he hair still wet , in her new purple pajama's

"You are so dead Baywatch ... " she said clenching her fist .

"Hey Connor guess what ? Wally said It's ok to tear up that monkey suit of his if you wanted , he has a spare ." she grinned evily .

Superboy was drowning in pleasure , he hit his fist on his hand as he headed to the kitchen saying "I hate monkeys..." and even from the distance they were from the kitchen they could hear the conversation , crystal clear .

"Hey Supey , whats up - hey , what are you doing to my shirt ?"

"I hate monkeys.."

"Artemis!"

The team chuckled deeply , quite not helping it , and they knew that seconds later , a shirtless Wally would be walking in beside a Connor , whose hand will be full off Anime monkeys on a blue background . And right now , what everyone thought was obvious ; 'He hates monkeys.'


End file.
